


Not So Bad After All

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Kids make everything better, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: It's Grant's birthday and he's not too thrilled about it.But not if his kids have something to say about it.





	Not So Bad After All

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Grant let out a grunt of pain as two objects suddenly slammed into his chest, jerking him wide awake. He grumbled under his breath and forced a smile onto his face, knowing just who had landed on top of him, “Adian. Ava. What did I tell you about jumping onto Daddy’s chest?” he asked, slowly sitting up and scooping up the two toddlers. 

“Uh…. That it was bad?” Adian questioned, scrunching up his face in thought. “But Momma tolded us to wake you up.”

Grant rolled his eyes and ruffled the four-year-old’s hair. He looked over to the clock, seeing that it was 8:30 in the morning, way past the time that the normally got up. How had he slept so late? “And why did Momma tell you to get me?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the two and standing up. “I would’ve gotten up on my own in a little bit.”

“Momma says it your birthday!” Ava screeched in laughter, wriggling in Grant’s arms. “She said you a sleepyhead!”

His stomach froze over and he felt a little weak in his knees. Birthday? It was his birthday? Another look at the clock told him that it was indeed January 7th; his birthday. God, he hated his birthday. Even though he had it good now, it still brought up bad memories of his childhood. And it also reminded him that he was getting older. What did that make him now? 36? 37? Hell, he didn’t know.

“Oh, it is?” he asked, surprise in his voice. “Did you get me a cake?”

“Momma says it a surprise!” Adian exclaimed, giving Grant one of his beaming smiles. “Can’t tell you!”

_ “Oh great.”  _ Grant thought, trying his best to smile at the little boy.  _ “There’s no telling to what Skye’s planned. I’ve told her time and time again that I hate celebrating my birthday. I’ve never liked it one bit. But, of course, she never listens. Maybe it won’t be so bad. But considering the kids are getting old enough to really come up with stuff, there’s no telling to what they wanted to do.” _

He sighed and began to carry the twins out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, assuming that’s where Skye was.  _ “Now, I don’t mind celebrating their or Skye’s birthday one bit. I love spoiling them. But I hate it on my end. I’d rather not celebrate another birthday.” _

“Momma! We got Daddy!” 

Grant blinked, being pulled out of his thoughts by Ava’s screech of laughter. Why was he letting himself get so distracted? He wasn’t supposed be like this anymore. Guess it was days like this when he started to spiral again. Honestly, he just wanted to go work out some and then go back to bed. He didn’t want to be bothered at all at the moment.

“Well, there’s Mr. Sleep-All-Day.” Skye commented with a smirk, positioning her body so Grant couldn’t see what she was cooking. “You normally don’t sleep this late.”

“Guess my body knew what today was.” Grant mumbled, gently placing the twins down and sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. A deep ache started to settle within his stomach. “Didn’t really want to get up.”

Skye frowned and turned towards the kids, “Adian. Ava. Go outside and check on Max and Captain. Don’t come back in until you see them potty. Okay?” she asked, hoping to get them out of the kitchen for a few minutes. “I’ll have breakfast done soon.”

“Okay!” the two four-year-olds screeched, quickly running out of the kitchen and outside. The sound of a door slamming signalling that they weren’t in the house.

“Grant, do you really have to act like this in front of the kids?” Skye asked quietly, turning back to him. “I know that you can’t help it, but they really hate to see you sad. And they’re so excited for today.”

“It’s just that I wish you didn’t do anything for my birthday, Skye. You know that I hate it.” Grant mumbled in response, lowering his head. “Brings back bad memories. You know that. I’d rather not celebrate it at all. And I know that the kids are so excited about it, but I don’t have the heart to tell them otherwise.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face, “They’ll never understand why I hate it.”

Skye sighed and turned the stove off, pulling a chair out and sitting where she could face Grant. “Grant, you know that I do stuff like this to show you that not everything has to be associated with a bad memory. I want you to have good moments so you can replace those bad memories. Hell, even your therapist said the same thing.” she quietly explained. “I know that it’s been like eight years since I practically pulled you from the Vault, but you still sometimes act like nothing’s ever changed. And that worries me, Grant. Especially when you get upset on days that should be happy.”

Grant’s shoulders slumped, “I… I know that, Skye.” he muttered. “I know that I  _ should  _ be happy, but I can’t. I don’t think I’m any better today than I was eight years ago. Like I said, I’d rather just sleep the day away.”

“Grant, just try to endure it for the twins.” Skye reached out and gently took his hand. “They’ve been bouncing off the walls ever since I got them up. Trust me. I think they’ll put that smile back on your face. Even if it’s just for a little bit.”

“You… You didn’t go overboard, did you?” Grant asked, looking back up at her. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Skye smiled at him, “Don’t worry. I didn’t. The team was wanting to do something, but I told them to hold off on that. Just until I see how you’re doing.” she answered. “But I think Thomas and Rose are coming over later. That’s not too much, is it?”

“I guess not.” Grant mumbled, rising to his feet. “I can trust them to not be loud. I’m glad they understand my, uh, situation.”

“Grant, I think Thomas just doesn’t want to startle you in case you burst into flames or anything.” Skye retorted, standing up as well. She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around him, “Grant, I promise that today will be great. Me and the twins have something you love all planned out. And don’t worry, it’s nothing too over-the-top. It’s just your speed.”

Grant managed a smile and gently kissed the top of her head, “Thanks. I’m glad that you know how I work.” he replied. “Maybe today won’t be too bad.”

“If I don’t know how you work after being together for eight years, I don’t think I ever will.” Skye shot back with another smirk. She kissed him on the cheek, “I promise that it’ll actually be a happy birthday for you. You,”

“Momma! Max went poopy!”

A smile tugged at Grant’s lips, “And there goes the mood.” he stated just as the twins ran into the kitchen, followed by their two, large German shepherds. 

Skye raised an eyebrow, “Oh, so he did?” she asked. “What about Captain?” She looked towards the black and brown shepherd before looking back towards the twins. 

Adian smiled, “He went pee pee!” he exclaimed, running up to his father’s leg. He laughed as Grant scooped him up, “Is there food?”

“Not quite yet. Me and Daddy talked for a while, so I didn’t get as far with it as I thought.” Skye looked towards Grant, “How about we have Daddy give you two a bath and get you cleaned up while I finish things up?”

“I don’t want a bath.” Ava stated firmly with a wrinkle of her nose. “I don’t wanna get wet.”

“Not if Daddy has a say so.” Grant said, scooping her up with his free arm. “Stinky kids must get baths before food. That’s my rule.”

“It’s a stupid rule.” Adian protested, wriggling in his father’s grasp.

Grant narrowed his eyes, letting fire fill them slightly, “Adian, what did we say about that word?” he asked sternly.

“That it’s a bad word?”

“Exactly. You don’t say it. Now you’re definitely getting a bath. Gotta wash that bad word away.” Grant looked briefly back towards Skye, giving her a smile. “Bath first. Food second. Uncle Tommy and Aunt Rosie are coming over later and they definitely don’t want to smell you two.”

“Okay.”

Skye’s smile grew at Grant’s fatherly attitude. He absolutely loved his two children and he did his best to make sure that they got the best childhood possible, especially since the neither of them had one. Seeing him like this always sent a warm feeling through Skye’s heart. Maybe today would be a good one after all. Grant just needed his children to cheer him up and knowing what they had planned for him later, things would be okay in her book. 

She watched her husband haul their two children off and she turned back to the stove just as Max and Captain both huffed and laid down onto the tile. 

_ “Happy birthday, Grant. You truly deserve it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly how I wanted it, but I still think it's good! I just had to post a little something for Grant's birthday tomorrow and here it is! And this is based from an AU me and a friend on Tumblr made where Skye got Grant out of the Vault, so it's a complete canon divergence from s2 onward. I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
